The evil charmed ones
by Alejandriaf2t
Summary: charm3power
1. Default Chapter

The Evil charmed one and the Good charmed ones  
  
Summery: Nothing, you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Halliwell manor:  
  
Prudence Halliwell looked at her schedule for the day and noticed that she had a 12:00 appointment with her fiancé. Shit! It's already past one I am so late again! Leo!!!!!!!!!!! What Prue, you know I was talking with the elders? Can you get me to P3 I have to be with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige incase a demon shows up! Fine!  
  
At P3: Chris get your ass down here now or else! Sheesh Chris do I have to call Leo again because I could always could bastard! What Piper? Where the hell is Phoebe Chris she is my sister stupid? Piper I'm right behind you stupid! Wait phoebe how did you get behind me? Uh Leo duh who else would listen to me since CHRIS! Would not listen to me!  
  
At the house across the street from the halliwell's house: Margo, we have to get the powers of the charmed ones or we will not be able to kill them! So what do we do? We have to wait until all four of them are at home! Mabel they are all home silly can we just get one with the spell! Yes! All four of the evil charmed ones: From these witches we take, Their hears and their identities, Make us them, and Make them no one! Did it work? Well there is only one way to find out. Chris! Prue why did you change clothes you can't very well hunt demons with high heels! Oh shoo will you and just orb to the astral relm now! Fine!  
  
Halliwell manor: Mabel will you please just find the book of shadows! Found it now the spell! All four of them: Powers of Witches, and Whitelighters comes to us, Now and leave the charmed ones definsles, and make up them!  
  
Attic: Prue will you please just tell me what the hell is going on here? No Piper but I cannot!  
  
Prue lets get out of here before they find out about us all right? Fine Chris, anyways I am getting tired of arguing with her anyways! Goodbye Sisters!  
  
Halfway across the city: Prue, why do you have to head back to soon anyways, can't you just stay here and just call Paige to orb you? Sorry Chris but I have to go back anyways, Paige, and I my have telepathy but it is the only way for the sisters to communicate with me and at the moment they do need my help, or at least my now they may be dead which I am not going to be happy about!  
  
Halliwell Manor: Paige, Phoebe, Piper, I'm back! Prue, where the hell were you? With Chris silly where else! Oh right now to get the powers into our minds. ,Mitzy, you have Pipers powers which are, Temporal statis, Temporal Combustion, and Cyrokinesis, Margo, has Phoebes powers, Premonition, Empathy, and Levitation, Melina had Paige's powers, Orbing, Sensing, and Telekinetic-Orbing, and I have Prues, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Astral Projection, Pyrokinesis, and Electrokinesis. A, Mabel why do you as prue have five powers? Because sister, I have had my powers grow ever since I first became a witch!  
  
Morning in the Halliwell Manor: Piper, why the hell did you have Paige telepathically other me anyways? Well A: Prue Trudeau stopped by yesterday pissed off that you did not make it to your's and his meeting! Well fine but if you wanted to tell me that by did'nt you just call Chris to bring back here? Because Prue, I did not want to bother you and him halfway across town! Oh Shit! I'm late again! Yeah me to, since my phone is still ringing off of the hook!  
  
Halfway across the city: Prue, you have got to be kidding me, I thought you left Trudeau, to be with me? No I did not Chris Sorry but I just could not since my sisters are still annoying! 


	2. The Charmed Ones

The New charmed ones  
  
Halliwell Manor:  
  
Price why the hell is Melinda acting weird? Because she is so annoying that she is always freezing something Samantha! Oh!  
  
Underworld: So my cousins found out about me did they? Yes source but they also know how to vanquish you!  
  
Halliwells: Hello cousins! Oh rats: Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, The halliwell witches stand strong beside up, Vanquish this evil from time and space.  
  
Leo! What Price? Would you just mind healing Melinda Now! Fine! 


	3. Charmed ones

The Evil charmed ones:  
  
Halliwel manor:  
  
Prue would you just tell me what the hell is wrong before I call Leo? Yeah Piper I'm Pregnant, stupid! Whose is the father? Hello the new white lighter Chris who the hell else, sheesh Piper!  
  
Half way across the city: Leo, I have no idea where the hell Prue is other than that she could be at the halliwell manor? Uh no chris me and my sisters are right behind Leo! Oh good, we have a problem! What is it Leo? The Titans are back again! Uh shit them again why do we always have to deal with them couldn't they always just leave us alone for awhile? I guess not! Fine we will deal with them!  
  
Halliwell manor:  
  
Piper where is Prue and Chris they should be her by now anyways? Don't ask me Paige other than that the last time I saw them they were both heading up to talk to the Elders, with Leo!  
  
Elders:  
  
Chris you cannot be kidding me she is not going to be you wife! Fine then elders then I guess, then that the only way to defeat the titans is to sacrifice the life of the too be most powerful with in the world after me! What the hell do you mean Prue? Leo, I'm pregnant stupid or did you elders just not see that coming, hmm? Uh no we did not! Well fine, Paige! What Prue? Would mind getting me back to the halliwell manor we have a few vanquishing spells to write at the moment, and no I am not telling you what for! Fine! Not so fast Prue not until you tell us who the hell that father is? Sorry elders I am so not telling you who the hell the father is!, Now good bye for now! 


	4. Evil charmed ones part two

The Evil charmed ones part two:  
  
Elders:  
  
Chris are you sure you did not know about this? Leo are you kidding me of course I did not, unless she told Sam (Paige's father) about it? No she did not, Chris your mission is to get Prue back up here so we can talk to her and ask her who the father is! All right!  
  
Halliwell Manor:  
  
Prue, are you sure that you can deal with the Titans alone? Piper, for the hundredth time yes I can, If it take the death of the most and the too be most powerful witches in the world than I will risk it! Fine, Prue go into the kitchen, and would you please write the stupid spell! Yes, Piper!  
  
Kitchen:  
  
Sisters what is the matter with them! Prue I have no idea! Oh I did not see you there Sam? That's okay going ahead and write the spell! All right! Sam orbs out! Prue: Lets see oh right the spell! Spell: Titans that have come back from the realm of the dead, The voice of the Power of Two will see that you disappear, Hearing the voices of the gods of the underworld, We vanquish thee! Phew that was good now what? Chris orbs in! Prue how about you come with me back to the Elders? No! Chris grabs Prue and disappears to the Elders!  
  
Elders:  
  
Thank you Chris. Don't mention it Leo! You know Leo this is getting annoying you know I was just in the middle of writing a vanquishing spell for the Titans when Chris interrupted me, plus that scene was seen by Sam, Paige's father! Oh what ever! Sam orbs in Prue! I brought the spell so you could finish it! Thank you Sam! Don't mention it. Sam orbs out Prue: Lets see oh right the rest of the spell! Spell: Titans, that have come back from the realm of the dead, The voice of the Power of Two will see that you disappear, Hearing the voices of the gods of the underworld, The power of two who will die, And the power of three that will live on, Though our powers, and our love, That we have used previously against demons, And through our spirits, and our enemies, Plus the source, We the power of two and the power of three vanquish thee! Sheesh that was annoying how many times do I have to write this spell for Piper! Sam! Sam orbs in. What Prue? Could you take this back down to Piper and give it to her! Yes I can but I have to take you also! Why? Because the Titans are there and your sisters need your help? Alright lets get going!  
  
Halliwell manor:  
  
Piper I'm back! Good now lets get to the Vanquishing All Right! Prue: Titans that have come back from the realm of the dead, Piper: The voice of the Power of Two will see that you disappear, Phoebe: Hearing the voices of the gods of the underworld, Paige: The power of two who will die, Leo and Chris orb in, in the middle of the spell Prue: And the power of three who will live on, Piper: Through our powers, and our love, Phoebe: That we have used previously used against demons, Paige: And through our spirits, our enemies, Prue: Plus the source, We the power of two and the power of three vanquish thee Prue falls asleep Prue! Chris shut up she will be fine Whatever Sam! Sam puts his hand and his daughters over Prue's body and they heal her of all her wounds Thank you Sam, Paige. Don't mention it Prue!  
  
Elders:  
  
Prue, who is the father of your child? Leo, Chris is or did you just not guess! Paige! Yeah Prue what is it? Paige can you take me to the back down to my sisters? Yeah! Paige and Prue disappear in blue orbs  
  
Halliwel Manor:  
  
Prue how long do you think it will take for Chris to orb back down here and take you back up to the elders? Don't, ask me Piper, but if he does do that I am so not doing that since it is his daughter I am pregnant with, but hey with Tempest around I am so not taking a vacation! Chris orbs in and grabs Prue and orbs out! Damn it, thanks a lot Chris you know we were in the middle of talking!  
  
Elder realm in one of the rooms far from the elders: Chris orbs out after he sets Prudence down. Paige orbs in Prue wake up will you we have to talk Prue! What Paige I was sleeping? Yeah well Prue did you notice that you are how do I put it, up there, as in where the Elders are! No so who brought me up here? I'd, say Chris did this Prue, but I have to go because there are a few demons that have done some damage on earth. Paige orbs out Sam!  
  
Elders: Leo and Chris hear Prue yell for Sam Chris why would she want Paige's father in there? Don't ask me Leo, other than that he most considerate and he listens to her more of the time than you or I do. Oh well why don't we go check on her Leo, and Chris orb out  
  
Elder realm in one of the rooms far from the elders: Damn, white lighters were the hell is Sam! Oh well Prudence orbs out to Sam on earth Leo and Chris orb in Chris where is she? Don't ask me! Chris closes his eyes and senses her with Sam near her sisters. Chris grabs Leo and orbs to the manor  
  
Manor: Prudence how the hells do you know whether or not Chris is coming for you. Chris orbs in with Leo Prudence how dare you leave me up there? Oh shut up Chris! Chris grabs Prudence and kisses her and he and Prue, and Leo orb out. 


End file.
